


Like the Wind

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, M/M, Mischief, Oral Sex, Special Lube, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,707 One shot 2k3<br/>Summary: Any time Raph hears the words 'wanna bet?' come out of Mikey's mouth, he should probably run.<br/>Pairing: Mikey/Raph/Mikey<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest uke!Raph<br/>~~Written for the Raphael and Michelangelo Pairing Anthology</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Wind

            “I got this dude,” Mikey whispered.

            “No, ya’ don’t ‘got this’,” Raph murmured.  “Ten to one ya’ get busted.”

            “Not gonna happen bro’,” Mikey said, keeping his voice down.  “I’m all over this.  I’m gonna breeze in like the wind.”

            “Stop badly quoting that movie,” Raph admonished.  “If you’ll remember, Burton and Wang got caught.”

            “That’s ‘cause they didn’t have the Mikester along,” Mikey asserted.

            “Sometimes I seriously want to hurt ya’,” Raph said, rolling his eyes.  “The only thing ya’ got in common with the wind is that you’re full of hot air.”

            “You don’t think I can do it?” Mikey asked, his blue eyes shining dangerously.

            Raph felt a moment’s qualm before bravado set in.  “Nope.  Not with that pair on guard.”

            “Wanna bet?” Mikey asked.

            Raph had totally foreseen that comeback; it’s what had given him pause when Mikey’s eyes had lit up.  However, one of the reasons that Raph enjoyed being with Mikey was the adrenaline rush he got from his younger brother.  He never knew just what Mikey was going to do and there was always a certain sense of dangerous excitement when he was in the mood to take on a dare.

            It was the type of challenge that fired Raph’s adventurous spirit.  With a cocky grin, he said, “Yeah, I wanna bet.  Name it.”

            “If I snag the lube out from under their beaks without them knowing, I get to top,” Mikey said, an almost evil twinkle in his eyes.

            “What the . . . what kind of . . . top?” Raph spluttered.

            “Chicken much?” Mikey taunted.

            Raph glared at him.  This was exactly how their relationship went, both of them jockeying for the dominant role.  At this point they were fairly even but Raph hated to be outmaneuvered.  What he hated worse though was backing down.

            “You’re on,” Raph said, his words sharp.  “Ain’t no way you’re getting the last tube of Don’s special lubricant out of his desk drawer with both he and Leo in the room.  Don already told you it’ll be days before the next batch is ready and he and Leo are bogarting what’s left.”

            “We’ll see about that,” Mikey said.

            “And if ya’ go in there and beg them for it until they can’t stand you anymore and just cough it up then the bet is off,” Raph said quickly.  “Ya’ gotta take it without them knowing.”

            “Gotcha,” Mikey said, his attention focused on the lab where his other two brothers were standing around one of Don’s computer terminals.

            Raph started to feel a rising panic in how confident Mikey appeared to be.  “That drawer squeaks,” he said warningly.

            “Yep, I’ve swiped stuff from there before,” Mikey said, starting off.

            He made no attempt at subterfuge, walking right into the lab and directly up to Don and Leo as Raph watched.  Straining his ears, Raph listened to their conversation, assuring himself that Mikey did not cheat on their bet.

            Not once did Mikey mention lube, or sex, or bets, or anything of that nature.  His talk was completely innocuous, to the point where Don and Leo lost interest in him and went back to whatever it was on Don’s computer screen that had drawn their attention.

            Mikey continued to blather on as he walked around the lab, disappearing from Raph’s view a couple of times before suddenly reappearing in the doorway.  With a nonchalant farewell to Leo and Don, he crossed the lair to where Raph was waiting.

            Grinning wickedly, Raph said, “Couldn’t do it, could you?”

            “Oh Raphie, I beg to differ,” Mikey told him, dipping into his belt to produce the lubricant in question.

            “How  . . . when?” Raph stammered.

            Waving the tube under Raph’s nose, Mikey said, “Maybe I’ll tell you my secret after you pay up on that bet.”

            There was an insinuation in his tone that made Raph’s eyes narrow.  “Let’s get after it then,” he said with a growl.  “Ya’ want I should grow old here?”

            He ignored Mikey’s triumphant chuckle as he matched his brother step for step up the stairs and into the younger turtle’s bedroom.  If Mikey thought Raph would try to back out of the bet, he had another think coming.

            Raph unceremoniously stripped, all the while shooting daggers at Mikey with his eyes.  Mikey on the other hand appeared completely unfazed, his own gear falling haphazardly to the floor.

            When Raph started forward on his hands and knees onto the mattress, Mikey said, “Uh uh.  I want you on your carapace looking up at me.”

            Scowling, Raph did as he was told, spreading his legs when Mikey tapped his ankles.  Mikey crawled up between Raph’s spread knees before popping the top on the lubricant.

            “Remember the first time we tried this stuff?” Mikey asked, already breathing heavily with anticipation.

            The sound of Mike’s arousal pulled Raph out of his snit.  Indeed he did remember; it was one of the reasons the pair had plotted to steal what was left of the stuff.

            “Did ya’ lock the door?” Raph asked, grunting as Mikey began to play with his tail.

            “Yeah, they won’t get in here,” Mikey said distractedly.  “Come on, drop down.”

            “Don’t be so  . . . umph . . . impatient,” Raph said as Mikey’s questing fingers roused his cock from hiding.

            As soon as it made its appearance, Mikey tipped forward to swallow it, taking Raph’s entire shaft into his mouth.  Raph groaned, eyes rolling back as Mikey’s hot tongue swarmed over the entirety of his dick, paying special attention to the head.

            It was while Raph was completely distracted that Mikey touched a wet finger to the outer ring of muscle surrounding his bung hole.  He made no attempt to push inside, instead carefully painting the entire area with lube.

            In a matter of seconds the skin began to pulsate, twitching in a way that sent sparks straight into Raph’s groin.  His hips bucked upwards in response and he would have gagged Mikey if his little brother hadn’t been prepared for just such a reaction.

            “Sh~it!” Raph cried out.  “Is this what it felt like when you bottomed with this stuff?”

            Mikey’s mouth lifted from Raph’s cock with a slurp.  “Wait until it’s inside of you,” Mikey husked, clearly as excited as Raph was.  His dick was out and hard, swinging heavily between his legs as he bent over Raph.

            “Gah, hurry up then,” Raph urged, his chest heaving.

            “Now who’s . . . being impatient,” Mikey teased, coating his finger once more with the ‘magic’ lubricant.

            The tip of his finger slid into Raph, wiggled about for a moment, then went in farther.  He wasn’t even a full knuckle deep before the walls of Raph’s anal canal began to quiver in reaction, his entrance palpitating rapidly.

            “Oh damn,” Raph gasped.  “Fuck that’s good.  Do me Mikey, come on.  This shit is . . . it’s too much.”

            His cock was jumping to the beat of the delicious spasms in his rectum, pre-cum spurting with every movement.  Raph watched through hooded eyes as Mikey lubed his cock before quickly crawling into position.

            “Hnn . . . ahah, Raphie!  Whoa!” Mikey exclaimed as he started to penetrate his brother.  “Is this what it felt like wh . . . when you topped with this stuff?”

            “Like five thousand fin . . . fingers playing with your dick?” Raph asked breathily.  “Yeah.”

            They stopped talking then because Mikey began to thrust.  Raph lifted his legs, bending his knees so he could plant his feet firmly on the mattress and push into Mikey’s drives, taking his brothers cock as deeply as he could.  Each time Mikey’s cock stroked the bundle of nerves in Raph’s ass, the older turtle nearly choked.

            Both were churring loudly, neither concerned anymore with being found out.  Raph’s orgasm suddenly rushed over him like a tidal wave, made all the stronger by the mystery chemicals inside the magic lube.

            As Raph shuddered and shook through his climax, Mikey continued to pound his ass until finally he gave a choked cry and came.  Buried deep inside his brother, Mikey kept grinding against him, eyes closed as he rode out his orgasm.

            Raph’s asshole still quivered enticingly as Mikey pulled out of him.  Rolling over Raph’s legs when he lowered them, Mikey fell onto his carapace, staring at the ceiling and panting to try and catch his breath.

            “That was fucking intense,” Raph finally managed to say.

            “Uh huh,” Mikey responded, swallowing audibly.  “Do you think that stuff could be addictive?”

            “Dunno,” Raph answered.  “I ain’t asking Donny until he’s made a new batch.”  Rolling onto his shoulder, he quirked an eye ridge at Mikey and said, “Speaking of which, just how did ya’ manage that sleight of hand in making off with his last tube?”

            Mikey glanced over at him and tried for a beguiling grin.  “Actually, I swiped it earlier when they were in the garage,” he admitted.

            “Ya’ did what?” Raph all but shouted, rising onto an elbow to glower at his younger brother.  “Do ya’ mean to tell me ya’ had that on ya’ when we made the bet?”

            “I cannot tell a lie,” Mikey replied with a chortle.  “I totally played you.  I left one of the empty tubes in the drawer so it’d look like this one was still there in case they checked before I got you into the sack.”

            “That whole sneaking around stuff was a gag?” Raph asked menacingly.

            Mikey was too sated to be intimidated.  “Admit it, I’m good,” he crowed.

            Raph stared down at his brother, whose eyes were shut, a self-satisfied, goofy looking smirk on his face.  With a snort, Raph leaned over and planted a kiss on Mikey’s mouth that was deep enough to leave the younger turtle gasping.

            Lifting off his brother, Raph snatched the tube of lubricant from Mikey’s hand.

            “The rest of this is mine,” Raph said.  “I figure there’s enough for three good rounds and we’re doing all of them my way, right here, right now.”

            “Right now?” Mikey squeaked, his eyes widening.

            “Yeah,” Raph said with a devilish gleam in his golden gaze.  “That’ll teach ya’ to cheat.”


End file.
